bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jugram Haschwalth
Jugram Haschwalth (ユーグラム・ハッシュヴァルト, Yūguramu Hasshuvaruto) ist ein Quincy und der Sternrittergroßmeister (星十字騎士団最高位 (シュテルンリッター・グランドマスター), shuterunrittā gurandomasutā; japanisch für "Der hochrangigste der Armee von Sternritter") des Wandenreich, mit der Bezeichnung "B" - "The Balance". Ausserdem ist Haschwalth der Berater von Yhwach und gleichzeitig dessen Stellvertreter wenn Yhwach schläft um sich zu erholen. Aussehen Haschwalth ist ein großer, junger, schlank gebauter Mann mit langen blonden Haar. Er trägt die normale Sternritteruniform, bestehend aus dem weißen Umhang mit einer Kapuze und einem bis zum Oberschenkel gehenden Trenchcoat zusammen mit einer weißen Hose und Schuhen. Von Kenpachi wurde er als "Bleichfresse" Bleach Kapitel 503, Seite 5 bezeichnet, was daraufhindeuted, dass Haschwalth äußert hellhäutig erscheint. Persönlichkeit Obwohl er im Gegensatz zu anderen Quincy in einer eher lockeren Weise mit Yhwach redet, was wahrscheinlich an seiner Postion unter den Sternrittern liegt, bewahrt er jedoch immer einen respektvollen Ton (er redet ihn immer nur mit "seine Majestät" an). Dennoch scheut er nicht davor zurück seinem Anführer zu widersprechen (wenn es Grund dazu gibt), so wie er ihn beispielsweise davon abhält, Ichigo weiter anzugreifen, weil sie nicht weiter in der Soul Society verbleiben konnten. Jugram scheint in den meisten Fällen kaum eine Mine zu verziehen und gänzlich ruhig zu bleiben. Handlung Thousand Year Bloodwar Saga thumb|left|120px|Haschwalth im Gespräch mit Yhwach Als Haschwalth bei Yhwach]s gnadenlosen Hinrichtung von Luders Friegen und Ivan Azgiaro zusieht, fragt er ob soetwas in Ordnung sei, da Arrancar wertvolle Soldaten seien, welche nicht erst noch ausgebildet werden müssten. Yhwach meint darauf es, dass es ihm egal sei, da er so viele Arrancar beschaffen kann wie er will; denn schließlich sei Hueco Mundo schon ihr Territorium, während er die gefangene Tier Harribel ansieht. Etwas später findet er Ivans Medalion, wobei er bemerkt, dass es zwar benutzt wurde, allerdings es nicht geschafft hat Ichigo Kurosakis Bankai zu versiegeln. Daraufhin befiehlt Yhwach ihm, die Jagdarmee in Hueco Mundo zu kontaktieren, damit diese "ein paar Idioten" lebend fangen. thumb|150px|Haschwalth streckt Hidetomo ohne Probleme nieder Während Ichigo gegen Kirge Opie kämpft, sammeln sich Haschwalth und die anderen Sternritter auf Yhwachs Befehl hin am Tor der Sonne, bevor sie nach Seireitei reisen, um die Soul Society zu erobern. Dort angekommen, treten er und die anderen aus den Säulen aus blauen Flammen um die Schlacht gegen die Shinigami zu beginnen. Haschwalth erklärt seinen Gegnern, dass sie vor Angst zittern sollen. Als er von Hidetomo Kajoumaru aufgefordert wird zu stoppen, antwortet Haschwalth, dass es ihm egal sei ob Hidetomo aus Angst flüchtet, da er durch seine Zurückhaltung bewiesen hat, dass er es aktzeptiert, dass dies eine Frage von Leben und Tot ist, obwohl der Krieg schon angefangen hat. Als Hidetomo ihn dann angreifen will, wird er von Haschwalth ohne Probleme niedergestreckt. Als er aus der ferne beobachtet, wie die Entschlossenheit des Gegners mehr und mehr zerbröckelt, erlaubt Yhwach ihm, sie am Leben zu lassen, wenn er es denn für richtig hält. Nachdem Haschwalth Yhwach über Byakuya Kuchikis Tod informiert hat, erklät er, dass es länger gedauert hat als sie vorher gedacht hatten. Daraufhin werden sie von Kenpachi Zaraki unterbrochen, welcher drei tote Sternritter auf seinen Schultern hat. Als Haschwalth hört, wie die drei Sternritter gestorben sind, bestätigt er, dass Zaraki ein Monster sei, was dieser ignoriert und nur meint, dass er hier sei um Yhwach zu töten, woraufhin er ihn angreift. Einige Momente später sieht er zu, wie Kenpachi von Yhwach am Hals hochgehalten wird, woraufhin Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai auftaucht. Als der Kampf zwischen den beiden Bekannten beginnt, fährt er mit der Beobachtung fort. Als er Zeuge von Yamamotos Bankai wird, fragt er sich ob Zanka no Tachi nur ein verbranntes Schwert sei, woraufhin Yhwach ihn warnt es nicht zu unterschätzen, bevor er anfängt dessen Fähigkeiten, welche er damals gesehen hatte, zu erklären. Als Yamamoto dann Zanka no Tachi, West sichtbar macht, meint er, dass so eine Hitze nicht durch Flammen sichtbar sein, und schließt darauf, dass es sein übermächtiges Reatsu sei. thumb|200px|Haschwalth hält Ichigo auf Nachdem der echte Yhwach, nach Royd Lloyds Tot, wiederkehrt und dieser dann Yamamoto niederstreckt, bekommt Haschwalth den Befehl, dass er den Sternrittern sagen soll, dass sie nun Soul Society entgültig zerstören sollen. Gerade als sie die Königliche Garde erwarteten, giebt es über den beiden eine Explosion. Es handelt sich dabei um Ichigo, welcher sich aus Kirges Gefängnis befreien konnte. Ichigo stellte sich daraufhin den beiden in den Weg und ein Kampf zwischen Ichigo und Yhwach bricht aus. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Ichigo neben seinen Shinigamiwurzeln, auch ein Quincywurzeln besitzt. Als Yhwach und Haschwalth dann in das Wandenreich zurückkehren wollten, greift Ichigo erneut an, um sie zu stoppen. Haschwalth reagiert und schneidet scheinbar ohne Probleme Ichigos Klinge in zwei. Yhwach will sich weiter mit Ichigo beschäftigen, jedoch sagt Haschwalth das sie nicht länger bleiben können, und Yhwach erkennt das Aizen ihr Zeitempfinden mit einer Kido-Technik beeinflusst haben muss. Yhwach und Haschwalth kehren zurück. thumb|left|Haschwalth´s Tod Er ist schwer verletzt, nachdem Uryū Ishida seine Schrift: A, The Antithesis eingesetzt hat und Yhwach ihm seine Kraft absorbiert hat. Danach bittet er Uryū, dass er zu ihm kommen soll, weil er mit seiner Schrift Uryū´s Wunden auf sich übertragen will, weil er sowieso gleich sterben wird. Darauf sagt er zu Uryū, dass er seine Freunde beschützen soll. Trivia *Bazz-B nennt ihn immer Jugo (ユーゴー, Yūgō). *Kenpachi Zaraki nennt ihn Bleichfresse. Referenzen en:Jugram Haschwalth Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Quincy Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Wandenreich Kategorie:Sternritter Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Manga